


Forever and a Day

by Ribby



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-01
Updated: 2010-04-01
Packaged: 2017-10-08 14:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/76604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean's birthday present?  Forever and a day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever and a Day

  
It had been a quiet birthday, and given his crazy shooting schedule for the new Sharpe, that was quite all right with Sean. His cast mates had thrown him a small party, given him a few lovely gifts (except, of course, for Daragh, who gave him tea... and a cheeky grin), he'd spoken at length to his girls and his mum. Even Viggo had called to wish him happy birthday, though he'd been in a rush, and couldn't talk long. When you got to his age, you didn't need fancy parties anymore--just a good time with those you love.  
Of course, Viggo had said that Sean would get his present a little late--and Sean couldn't help but wish he'd get Viggo for his birthday. But that was idle wishing, he knew. Still, a man could dream, couldn't he, especially on his birthday?  
A brisk knock on his door interrupted his descent into maudlinity--good thing. Even if it was only the set manager reminding him of his call, he needed to be brought out of it before he sunk into a well and true funk. He glanced through the security peephole, and his jaw dropped at what he saw there.  
Viggo. Real, true, in-the-flesh Viggo. Viggo, who barely contained the chuckle in his voice when he asked, "You gonna let me in, Bean, or are we just going to stare at each other through a fish-eye lens all night?"  
Sean, still reeling, opened the door, and Viggo slipped in, grinning brightly. "Happy birthday, Sean."  
"But you... but... how... what the hell are you doing here, Viggo?" Sean was proud he'd gotten a complete sentence out.  
Viggo smirked. "I was...eh, in the neighborhood."  
Sean thought for a moment, and spluttered, "You were in *Spain*!"  
"Spain's in the neighborhood! Same hemisphere. No oceans in the way. That's neighborhood."  
Confronted with this inimitable example of Viggo-logic, which as usual made his head hurt, Sean did the only reasonable thing. He flung his arms about Viggo and held him hard. "Missed you, ye daft idjit. Was just hoping that maybe I'd get a late birthday present, and you'd be it." Squeezing his friend once more, he moved back enough to look at Viggo, but kept his hands on Viggo's forearms, their warrior grip.  
Viggo looked--good. A little leaner, maybe, but otherwise, same old Viggo, same old manic grin.  
"You look tired, Sean. Sharpe getting the better of you?"  
Sean shook his head, laughing. "You do know how to make a bloke feel good on his birthday, don't you? Nah, just a long day in the Indian sun. My English blood can't take it!"  
"And you with no Harper to soothe your fevered brow... poor thing."  
Sean couldn't help it--he burst into laughter, punctuated by slightly incoherent gasps about tea. Viggo just looked puzzled. Sean pointed to the package of tea on his kitchenette counter, and managed in between fits of laughter, "Birthday gift... from Daragh... he was worried I'd not have proper tea."  
Viggo, realizing the significance, also burst into laughter. "How very...Harperish of him."  
They laughed long enough to end up sprawled on the couch, leaning against each other, tears running down their faces. When they'd finally stopped setting each other off with gasped gurgles of "Tea, sir?", Viggo's head was laying against Sean's shoulder, and both their stomachs hurt from laughing.  
"Damn, Sean, I haven't laughed like that in a while."  
Sean grinned, wiping tears from his eyes. "Me neither--I feel better now. I was all set for a proper blue funk before you got here."  
"On your birthday? Now we can't have that, can we? Besides, I haven't given you your present yet."  
Sean perked up. "My present?"  
Viggo chuckled. "You know, my dog gets that same look on his fa....ARGH!" Sean had tackled him and was busily tickling him. "All right--uncle! Uncle! I'm sorry I compared you to my dog!"  
Sean sat back, grinning widely. "You'd better be. After all, I know all your hot spots." And then he pinked, realizing what he'd said.  
Viggo just leered. "Yeah, you do."  
Sean ducked his head and mumbled something about "mad American gits."  
Viggo shook his head and smiled fondly. "So, you want your present, or not?"  
"Of *course* I want my present. What d'you take me for?" At the glint in Viggo's eyes, Sean hastily added "Never mind... don't answer that."  
Viggo took a small package out of his pocket and handed it to Sean. Sean unwrapped it carefully, setting aside the richly patterned cloth that had served as wrapping material (how very Viggo--environmentally responsible, but pretty too). A cleverly-worked bracelet of dyed leather, knotted in intricate patterns, lay on his hand.  
"It's gorgeous, Vig! Did you make this?"  
"Yeah... and this one too." Viggo held a second bracelet in his hand; the colors and knots were slightly different, but it was obvious they'd come from the same maker.  
Sean started to tie the bracelet around his wrist, but Viggo stopped him. "There's a little more to the present, Sean--and I hope you'll like it. Bear with me, though, this may take a little explaining."  
Sean squelched his urge to snark back at Viggo about his "explaining" when he saw how serious his friend looked. "Go on--I'm listening."  
A deep breath, and Viggo began to speak, looking intently at Sean. "In many cultures, including ours up until about a hundred years ago, there was a tradition called handfasting. A couple who wished to be married, but who were too young, would be pledged for a year and a day. At the end of that time, if they still wished to marry, they could. To signify that bond, they would each wear a string or bracelet around their wrist."  
Sean looked down at the bracelet. "Vig... is this..."  
Viggo grinned. "Will you, Sean? Be mine? A year and a day seems too short somehow. What about forever and a day?"  
Sean sat open-mouthed for a moment, then shook himself. "Oh, hell, yes, Vig. I will."  
Viggo took the bracelet from Sean's lax hand, and knotted it once, twice, then three times. "Once for love, once for friendship, and once for the future. For forever and a day, I pledge myself to you, Sean Bean."  
Sean solemnly took the bracelet from Viggo's hand, and repeated the gesture. "Forever and a day, Viggo Mortensen, I'm yours." Out of long habit, his hand closed along Viggo's wrist, slid up to his forearm and clasped. He felt Viggo return the gesture. "Yours near and far, whatever time and tide may bring us, whatever the future may hold. Yours, always. Ever and always, Viggo."  
Viggo's hand tightened about his forearm, and pulled him forward into a long, slow, passionate kiss.  
When Sean broke the kiss in order to breathe, Viggo, with his trademark cocky grin, commented, "So does this mean we're going to India for the honeymoon?"  
Sean just grinned and pulled them both up. "Short trip. Good thing, too. But Viggo? You're not carrying me over the threshold." Tugging on Viggo's arm, he led the way into his bedroom, and shut the door. Good thing his call wasn't until late tomorrow afternoon. He didn't intend to let Viggo out of bed until then. After all, it was their damn honeymoon!  



End file.
